Contentment
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: Set roughly somewhere between Episode 4 and 5, Demelza always takes care of Ross now its his time to take care of her... Rated M for Future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set roughly somewhere between Episode 4 and 5, Demelza always takes care of Ross now its his time to take care of her...**

**Originally was only going to be a one shot, but got a bit carried away so I'm going to break it into a few parts. Hope you Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythig here, all rights go to BBC and Winston Graham**

**Chapter 1**

'Judas, Whats going on here?' Demelza asked quite shocked as he walked from the front door.

There was a large tin tub standing next to the roaring fire, fresh flowers in a large bunch on the table surronded by little candles, two packages wrapped in brown paper with a dark red ribbon around the both, and the smell that was coming from the next room was delicious. She had only been gone an hour or so, and she had come back to this and no one to be seen.

'Ross? Prudi? Jud?' she cried, she heard pots and pans being cluncked around in the next room so she went to investigate.

'Ross?' she asked as she walked into the room and saw her doting husband. He turned around at the sound of her voice and she giggled when she saw that flour was all over his face.

'Judas, what have you been up to?' she asked picking up a cloth and walking towards him to wipe his face.

'I thought you would be longer' he said inoccently

'Well Verity had to get back so we cut our trip short, I'm shall we will make up for it next time' she said and smiled

'I'm sure you girls will, How do you feel?' he asked coming closer to her, feeling her small baby bump.

'Tis fine today, I felt unwell this morning but so far nothin' she said smiling

She believed she was about 4 weeks gone but could't be sure, her morning sickness as almost stopped but she still felt queasy during the day from time to time.

'Good, well I thought I would treat you tonight, let you relax a bit, sometime for ourselves' Ross told her and pulled her in for a kiss.

'Why Ross? I'm fine' she said

'Because I love you, thats the only reason I have' he said, he kissed her again an then turned around to tidy his mess.

Demelza looked over Ross's shoulder to see what he was doing

'Are you cooking?' she asked unconvinced

'That I am, I've made dinner' he said whilst putting the pie he had made in the oven

'And you cook?' she asked

'A Little' he replied. He took her hand and lead her into the first room.

'I've drawn you a bath, the water should be hot enough' he said and felt the water to check the temperture. He then picked up some towels he had left on the table and hung them up above the fire keeping them warm.

'Ross? Where Prudie and Jud?' she asked

'Out in the barn, I gave them some brady wine and they promised they would stay out there tonight, it s okay its just us' he said slowly approching his wife.

'Will you get in with me?' she asked when he started to unlace her dress.

'It was meant to be just for you...' but seeing the look in her eyes he nodded

'Okay' he said he finished unlaceing her dress and pulling it off her shoulders, he then unlaced her stays and pulled it off with her underdress, intill she stood naked in front of her.

'God... You are so beautiful, my love' he whispered and brought her into his arms.

She kissed him some more, and brought her hands to his chest, undoing the buttons on his waistcoat. he stepped back to let her take it off, she pulled his braces of his shoulders and undone his breeches, before kneeling down, helping him take his boots off and then his breeches came of swiftly afterwards. he then took his own shirt of and then too stood naked in front of her.

'You are beautiful too Ross' she spoke softly.

Ross smiled and then got into the huge tub. he held out his hand letting Demelza clasp hold of it and helping her step into the tub and sit between his legs. She leant backwards laying her head on his chest and let go.

She sighed out loud

'Nice?' he asked

'Really nice' she whispered and cuddled to her husband.

A little while later Ross leant over to the chair he had placed next to the tub and found the bar of soap. He gently washed Demelzas body intill she took hold of the soap and turned herself around so that she could soap circles on Ross's musclely chest.

After they soaped each other they rinsed each other off and then layed together in silence once more, Demelza humming to herself as she felt Ross's chest and heart , thump, thump, thump beneath her head, He wound his arms around her stomach and felt their growing perfection undeneath. They lay there intill the water started to turn cold.

'Come on, the water is becoming cold' he whispered as she got up on her knees. Ross manuvered himself around her so he could get out of the tub first. He lifted a towel that was on the rail behind him and dried himself off, slipping back into his breeches, boots and linin shirt. He then reached over and picked up the other towel, whilst helping Demelza to stand in the tub, he dried her off himself before wrapping the towel around her body and lifting her out of it. She stood in the middle of the room just looking at Ross, 'Wait here for a moment' he said and ran up the stairs. Moments later he returned with a fresh linin shirt for her, one of his which was more like a dress for her.

'What should we do with the water?' she asked looking back over to the tub.

'Leave it, I'll deal with it later' he said and guided her over to the table.

'Sit, I'll get dinner' He told her, and gave her one of his cute smiles before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ross returned a few minutes later his hands full. He placed down a huge pie clearly meant for more than 2 people, some bread and a mixture of home grown vegtables in a broth. He placed all these on the table in and then doubled back to grab a bottle of Brady wine and some plates and cutlery.

He gave Demelza a plate and a spoon and sat down next to her.

'What pie?' Demelza asked looking at the huge thing in front of her.

'Fish' Ross replied taking a knife and cutting a big slice for his wife and one for himself, he then insisted on tearing her some bread and loading some Vegtable broth onto her plate. At last he poured her some wine before doing the same for himself.

'Eat' he said and picked up his own fork and digged in.

'Mmmm, 'tis so nice' Demelza said in between mouthfuls. Seeing her eat made Ross smile, for weeks now she had been off her food and now at last she was eating like Demelza eat again, nothing like a lady, but it was nice to see her enjoying it again. He helped himself to some more bread and they eat in silence for a while.

'You cook good' she said once finished her silce of the pie. She then proceeded to dig into her broth, dipping her bread into it and helping herself to wine.

'I'm glad you like it' he said and smiled to himself. He had never been a cook, never really had too so he did't get much practice at it. Although to be honest he did have to enlist the help of Jinny and Prudie for the pudding, even he wasn't that good.

'Don't eat too much, I've made pudding too' Ross said as a joke. Demelza looked up, mouth full of food. She quickly swallowed everything so she could talk. 'You tell me now, when all the food is gone?' she asked, He laughed at her and then gave her a smile.

'Do you think you can eat some pudding too? We can always save it for tomorrow?' he asked

'No, you've cooked pudding, I can't miss a thing like that' she said and pulled him into a quick kiss. He stood up and took the empty bowls and plates and took them out into the next room, he then came back moments later with a fruit pie and custard.

'Wow Ross' Demelza said when she saw the beautiful pie in front of her. He could see Demelzas eyes literally begging him to allow her to start, he laughed to himself she certainly did have an appitite.

'Go on then' he said and saw his wife pick up a spoon and pile a huge helping of it into her bowl a long with half the custard. Ross waited intill she had dug in, to help himself to a considtrably smaller slice without the custard. He could't quite believe a small, skinny girl could eat so much, but 'I suppose she is eating for two' He whispered beneath his breath, which put another smile on his face.

They talked in between eating about their day. Demelza had gone into town that day with Verity, they had bought some fabric and had an order for a new cloak, which would be ready in a few days, Verity had had a dress fitting for something she had order some weeks ago, they had had a brady wine at the Red Lion and then they come home. Ross however had been in the kitchen all day making everything perfect for his wife.

After they had both eaten most of the fruit pie, Demelza wanting to save a silce for Jinny and Prudie thanking them for helping (Ross might have mentioned all the help they had givien him) , Ross took the leftovers and custard jug back to the kitchen.

'What are we to do now?' Demelza asked when Ross walked back into the room. He sat back down and reached over to the other side of the table where the brown packages laid.

'These are for you' he said and handed her both of them.

'Ross, no, you give me too much, I dont need no more, I mean I only just went and brought a cloak today with your money, I can't take no more' she whispered and tried to give them back to him. Ross wasn't having any of it. He pushed them back into her hands and held his own over hers.

'You are my wife, and I love you, You do so much for me, please let me treat you, I Like treating you, I Love seeing you happy, let me' he said and kissed her squarly on her mouth, adding some tongue in, making her moan into his mouth. Before anything got to deep he pulled away.

Abit gidly after the mind blowing kiss, Demelza shook her head and brought the presents to her lap. She felt them both trying to gage what was in them. Ross watch her admiring the gifts in till he got impatient, he wanted to see her reaction.

'Open them'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had to do a bit of research into what typical gifts would be in this time period, I apologise if I got anything wrong as I could't find much information.**

**Chapter 3**

Demelza picked up the first of the two packages, it was the smaller one, She was about to open it when she felt Ross take it from her and replace it with the large package.

'Open this one first' He said and smiled

She smiled back and then went about the task at hand. She pulled open the ribbon and then carefully opened the brown paper. Once in she sild the object out.

'Ross' she sighed, inside there was a beautiful pair of brown leather riding gloves, with her intitals stiched into the cuffs. DP.

She stroked the leather like she was stroking an animal, gently, they where so soft and felt so nice. She immeditly pulled them onto her small hands and low and behold they where a perfect fit.

'Thank you Ross' she said and stroked his face with the gloves still on and pulled him into a kiss. 'Theres more' Ross whspered into her mouth and she pulled away from him.

He helped her take of the gloves and laid them to one side. Demelza then looked at the other item that was in the paper. It was a book. A novel

'Can you read it?' Ross asked

Demelza suddenly looked and felt very shy. Her reading had got better, but she still got nervous when asked to read in front of people Ross included.

'Emma-line?' she asked

'Its pronounced Emmer 'er' line' he told her 'Say it again'

'Emmer-line' she said and gave her husband a huge grin when he nodded 'Whats about?' she asked turning the little book around noticing all the little pictures on the back and front cover.

'It tells you on the back' He encouraged her.

'Ross you know I'm still not very good at reading' she said flicking through the pages 'I might not be able to'

'I know you will, it might take some time but I promise you, you will read it, all, yourself and then you can read it to me' Ross told her

Demelza looked down at her first ever book. She doubted her husband but knew she would treasure the book as it was a gift from him, She would treasure anything he gave her. She gave him and smile and then placed the book down next to the gloves.

She then waited for his say so before opening the smaller parcel.

'I can see you want to, here open it' Ross said and handed her the smaller heavy parcel.

This once she felt along the edges, over the top and bottom before she pulled the ribbon and peeled back the paper. Inside was a simple black leather box, with small gold curly writting in the middle.

'No Ross, I can't' Demelza said realising what was waiting for inside. She put the box back on the table and refused to pick it up.

'Demelza' Ross said her name in his husky voice,that made Demelza squrim in her seat.

'You can' He simply said and pressed the box back into her hands.

She swallowed, and then felt her own hands open the box as if they had a mind of there own.

She almost dropped the box when she saw what was inside.

First she noticed the lilac ribbon, then the Gold figree work in both the main pendant and the drop holding together the sparkling pink/lilac oval gemstones and the most beautiful pale green cushion stones set within in. It was so rare and special, and oh so beautiful she had no words.

'The stones are Pink and green amethyst, do you like it? I designed it myself' He whispered leaning closer to her.

'Demelza?' he asked when she did't answer.

'Oh Ross, How can we afford a beauty such as this?' she asked and looked up to her husbands eyes.

'Don't worry about the cost, just enjoy it' Ross said 'You do like it?'

'I Love it Ross, Although I fear I may never have the occasion to wear it' she said and held it up to her neckline to show him.

'You never know my love, someday' He said taking it from her, standing up and walking around her so he could put it on properly.

'There, a Beautiful piece for my beautiful wife' he said and pecked her on the cheek, before she stood up and walked towards him.

'I Love you Ross' Demelza said and caught his hands to pull him back into her body, she nearly fell backwards, Ross pulled her in to his arms just in time. The linen shirt she was wearing riding up her body as his hands tighten around her waist.

She did look rather odd, only wearing the linen shirt and then the big sparkling pendant, But neither did care, the moment Demelzas lips touched Ross's she forgot her own name let alone what she looked like. She grasped on to his hair as his tongue expored her mouth.

He parted with her mouth and stared into her eyes 'I Love you too' he said and smiled such an adorable smile. He then picked her up and she hooked her legs around his waist, letting him walk her back towards a nearby wall. He kissed her again, this time pushing her body gently back againest the wall, his mouth left her mouth and travelled down to her neck, licking the pulse point, being carefull of the ribbon sitting there.

His left hand keep a tight hold on her waist, whilst his right moved down to where the linen shirt ended. He pushed it up her thigh so he could feel the flesh underneath, She could feel his hand move up to her back underneath the shirt his mouth still latched onto her lips.

She moaned when his hand covered her breast. Heat rised from her chest and she felt him knead her flesh through his long fingers. She pushed his hair back and peppered kisses along his cheek, down his jawline, finally leaning closer to him so she could kiss his neck.

Suddenly He stopped and pulled his hand from her body. He felt her body slipping from his own so he pulled her up and tighten his hands, both hands around her waist.

'Lets take this upstairs' He whispered

She nodded and breathed heavly. She wound her arms around his neck and clung onto him and he blew out the candles and carried her up the stairs.

Demelza's Pendant: albums/ll18/Beinghuman_JM1893/Georgian_Pendant_


	4. Chapter 4

Contentment Chapter 4

A/N: This is going to be the last part in this story, I Just wanted to thank everyone for all your reviews, it means so much to me.

Also i don't know if anyone is intrested but I have just started a blog over on tumblr which features all my fan art (Wallpapers, banners etc) at the moment mostly are poldark related, if any one wanted to have a look I have put a link at the top of my profile page..

Thank You

Ross carried Demelza into their bedroom and placed her down gently on the bed, he turned around and found a couple of candles and matches and proceeded to light them. He then placed them on different surfaces around the bed. He found Demelza sitting in the middle of the bed following him with her eyes.

Eyes full of tears.

'My Love, whats wrong?' he asked and came around to sit in front of her. He brought his hands up to her face to wipe the fallen tears from her cheek.

'Nothing, 'tis a little emotional, I heard it sometimes happens when with child' she said and smiled, she hesitated 'Ross?... I just wish I could give you things that you give me, I wish I could make you as happy as you make me' she whispered

'You do, you make me the happiest man alive, and you have given me a child, thats what you given me' He whispered his hands reaching for her stomach rubbing the small bumb that was growing. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Ross then got off of the bed and began to take of his and breeches , he got back onto the bed and drew the curtains around them, making the space dark and intimate.

Demelza took her shirt off and pushed it off the side of the bed and then just sat there, naked in front of him. He laughed to himself and then sat himself againest the wooden headboard.

'Come here' he told her and watched as her body neared him. She crawled up the bed and sat on his lap, her legs bent either side of his body as she felt his legs being pulled up.

'Lean on me' he replied. Demelza sat againest his pulled up legs.

Ross pushed her curly hair behind her ears and began kissing her one more, this time slower and more erotic than his time to ease his tongue into her mouth, Her hands found his neck as she leaned her body into his for better access.

He licked and nibbled her neck, before he slipped two fingers into her warmth causing her to moan quite loudly againest his ear. He smiled to himself when she bucked into him, her warm breasts touching his hairy chest.

'Mmmmm Ross' she whispered as he pushed them in again, her body moving for itself trying to get him to do it again and again. She was rocking on his figures, her arms tight around his neck and her head againest his shoulder.

Ross slipped his fingers out slowly letting her savour the feeling and the replaced them with his manhood. This change in size caused Demelza to moan once more louder than before and her arms tightened around his neck. He felt like he was being strangled. He brought her arms from his neck and held her hands in his, intill the pain she felt turned to pleassure and she pumped her body up and down on his lap.

Ross brought his hands to her face and moved her head so he could kiss her tongue.

Still holding hands they rocked together, slowly and passionaity at first intill Demelza tried to quicken the pace. Ross let go of her hands and held her back pulling her body so close there was no air between them. They where connected in everyway.

After some time Demelza cried his name as her body suddenly shook all over. Ross moaned into Demelzas mouth when his own pleassure took over. He then allowed Demelza to collapse into his arms.

He sat there for a time just stroking Demelza's hair his other hand resting on her naked bump. Her warm breath tickling the chairs on his chest as they lay in content. Arms wrapped around each other.

Thinking Demelza was asleep Ross tried to move so he could pull the covers up when he heard a whisper from his wife.

'Thank you'

He smiled and kissed her forehead. He detached himself from her and got up to blow out the candles. He then got back into the bed and laid down pulling Demelza back ontop of him. He pulled the covers up and let Demelza fall asleep.

'Your welcome my love'


End file.
